Bound
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: He recognized the symbol in the middle of the bracelet- it was an uchiwa fan, that was for sure. But what un-settled him was the symbol surrounding it. Another clan symbol. The Haruno circle. SasuSaku.
1. The Bracelet

**Bound**.

* * *

This is a SasuSaku story, it may evolve and have a bit of NaruSasuSaku. It's going to be a bit different from the first, such as different effects and time-changes. Maybe not as much drama.

* * *

His eyes flickered open when he unconsciously felt the air change. He was still, waiting for another change to be positive that he'd felt the first one. When it came, he slipped out of bed. 

He was quiet and stealthy, he'd just about always been that way. Living with Orochimaru was confining and he'd snuck out many times get to get away from it all for an hour. This was nothing.

He slid his tall, thin form into the living room and set his sharingan spinning. The byakugan could see through solid objects, whereas the sharingan could not, so he was pretty much just burning chakra. Frustrated, he shut it off and moved to where he felt the disturbance.

Without another sound, he ripped the front door open and poised himself, ready to attack whoever the hell was disturbing him at such an un-ruly hour.

_But no one was there._

Decidedly irritated, he glanced outside once more before turning to shut the door. But something caught his attention. On his doorstep was a small silver necklace.

Overcome by curiosity, he bent down and picked it up, slamming the door angrily behind him. He moved swiftly to his kitchen, switching on the light and pausing to look down at the piece of jewelry.

It was oddly long, but not long enough to be a necklace. He was ready to throw it in the trash dispenser when his eyes found a symbol carved into the silver. Bringing it up, close to his face for inspection. His eyes widened before he could stop them.

He recognized the symbol in the middle- it was an _uchiwa_ fan, that was for sure. But what un-settled him was the symbol surrounding it. Another clan symbol. The Haruno circle. He glared at it and his eyes found a second one farther down the chain, the same thing.

He'd been back for over a year. Things hadn't jumped back into routine like he figured they would, instead it was only Naruto who came running to meet him while Sakura stood beyond the gates, a forgiving smile on her lips, matching the hands on her hips. But she didn't come any closer until he collapsed from internal wounds.

When he awoke, he was plastered to a hospital bed, being read his rights and told he was to see the Godaime as soon as he could sit up. And once he did, the punishment he recieved was like a slap on the wrist compared to what was supposed to be done in normal cases. Traitors were put to death. That's just how it was. But not in his case. Sasuke was told later that it was Sakura who'd gotten him a lower sentence due to her relationship with the Hokage.

And he tolerated Sakura. Maybe even called her a friend. She'd dropped her fangirlish ways and become distant. Not too distant, but she occasionally declined Naruto's offers for the three of them to go for ramen, even when he agreed.

He almost wondered why, but decided it'd be best to keep it out of his head.

And now there's a bracelet with their clan symbols intertwined? Was this a sign that she had gone back to her old ways? Should he expect to be mauled soon? He inwardly shivered at the thought, her inhuman strength could shatter his bone with a simple poke, and she could hold him down if she got her hands on him.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind; Sakura wouldn't do that. And then he tried to lay the bracelet on the counter. For some odd, unexplainable reason, it wouldn't leave his hand. This action just served to annoy him further.

"What the...?"

* * *

"Wha..." 

Sakura sat straight up. All she saw was a dark stillhouete and a seething aura. She did what she could. Which for her, involved throwing whatever weapons she had in her reach. When the figure avoided all of those, she let out a long, loud scream.

Which was promptly cut off when the man put his hand over her lips. "Calm down, Sakura, it's me."

He removed his hand from her mouth but continued to glare at her through the sheen of bangs that covered his onyx eyes.

"...Sasuke?"

"You need to get this off of me now. I tried every ------- thing I could think of and whatever you did to it is keeping it stuck to my skin."

She blinked at him in the darkness. "What are you talking about?"

He moved and reached for the lamp on her bedside table. He flicked it on and stuck his hand and the bracelet under her nose, "This. I want it off."

"That's not mine, I've never seen it before. Why would you say it's mine?"

"It has your clan symbol."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she touched the bracelet and a bright flash of light blinded them both momentarily.

The next thing poor Sakura knew, Sasuke was sprawled on top of her, looking extremely ticked off. She blinked up at him, her eye brows in her hairline and he hurriedly got off her. That's when she felt something warm against her wrist.

She looked down and let out a startled gasp; there sat a silver bracelet, two clan symbols intertwined.

She looked up sharply and noticed the bracelet that had been shoved under her nose was now on Sasuke's wrist. But then how was it on hers as well?

"What the hell."

Sasuke's voice came as a surprise and Sakura's green eyes snapped to his face, "Sasuke... what's going on?"

He was mumbling again and she frowned. "The bracelet was long. It must of split when you touched it and somehow latched on to our wrists. I don't understand what's going on exactly, but it's three in the morning and I believe our best guess is to go to the Hokage's office first thing tomorrow."

He gave her a hard stare, daring her to disagree. She didn't.

When he moved for the window, he didn't get far. Instead, Sakura was pulled forward by her _wrist_ until she was shoved up against his chest. Talk about an invasion of personal space.

**Awkward.**

She stifled a gasp and moved a step away from him, trying her best to pretend it never happened. His face remained blank; he was passive but she could tell he was thinking about the whole confusing situation.

"Well, uhm... What do we do?" Sakura asked suddenly, feeling exhausted. She had worked two shifts and trained today. Her chakra was drained and her feet hurt. She just wanted to pass out again.

"I don't know. I can't seem to leave."

"I need to lie down," She said, biting her lip, "I'm really tired."

"Hn," Was the reply she recieved as they both moved towards her bed, Sakura lying down, Sasuke standing stiffly at the bedside. When he tried to move, there was a light tug on his wrist where the bracelet was fastened; he could sense it was being re-indorsed with someone's chakra. And he was getting really annoyed.

"Sakura, we should go to the–" He was suddenly very aware of her low chakra levels. She had opened her eyes a little.

"I can go if you really want to, Sasuke. I know that this must be bothering you."

"No, forget it. Go to sleep."

"Only if you're going to lie down, too."

"Sakura–"

"No, Sasuke. I won't feel right if you're staying up all night waiting for my chakra to be replenished."

He didn't say anything, instead just laid down next to her. They were silent and after awhile, Haruno Sakura fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

First chapter was short, give me a break, I have Geometry homework! (As well as Spanish III, Pre-AP English and Bio. Arrgh). 

So love me and be patient, I will eventually update again.

* * *


	2. The Binding

**Bound.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: _Hmm. What do I own? I own this computer.. That cup.. Oh! And those rings. And I don't own NARUTO, a properly working cell phone, Max Theiriot, or any of these characters. Mou, I'm very sad.

* * *

Sun light was streaming through the previously ripped open curtains, sending a streak of hot, uncomfortable sun down the side of his face. Annoyed, he twitched and turned over onto his side. He was refreshed, but still intent on sleep. Truth that he would never tell, he had slept like a new born. He didn't remember his bed being this soft...ever. And these sheets? He'd have to remember to buy some more of these, oh yeah.

He was drowsy and he opened his eyes, catching the sight of something pink. His brow furrowed for a moment before he forgot what he was thinking about and decided to fall back into the gentle caress of sleep.

That is, until something beside him moved. He snapped awake, immediately looking in the corner for his katana. _Which wasn't there_. He frowned, remembering he was no longer in Sound, and realizing that he wasn't in his bedroom.

The walls were a light, mint green. He kind of liked it. The sheets he had been subconsciously thinking about were white, instead of the dark navy blue ones that covered_ his_ mattress. The lining on the walls was a light strawberry pink and there were white curtains flowing around the open window.

A cherry blossom desk was in the corner, small pink buds painted on it in random spots. A laptop sat on top of that, as well as several scrolls and what looked like some medical texts. And the floor was hard wood.

Something moved beside him again and he was immediately back to being alarmed, his eyes snapping over to where the movement was taking place. What he found, (despite the room) was not what he expected. There, lay Sakura, still peacefully asleep.

Which made him remember the night before.

His blank stare shifted to his wrist carefully, examining the chakra centered bracelet with annoyance. He had wanted it off, and it was still on. Now he was angry. He looked at her again and found her wrist, which had the same bracelet on it, holding it together on her with the same chakra signature. The dark eyed boy scowled.

Why did his life have to suck?

He sat up and stretched slowly, wanting Sakura to awake. He was eager to get to the Hokage's office and get the damn thing off his wrist. She took the hint and groaned, rolling over onto her side, away from him. He frowned.

"Sakura," He said in a low tone, "Sakura, wake up."

'_I must be having the weirdest teenage flashback dream ever',_ Sakura thought sleepily, _'I haven't dreamt of Sasuke being in my bedroom since I was fourteen'._

"Sakura, get the fuck up," He growled. His impatience was getting to him. Thankfully, said girl sat straight up at the word 'fuck'.

"What the–" She began, a startled look on her porcelain face. He took it in. For some sick reason, it calmed him down.

"We need to go see the Hokage," He said blankly, gesturing to the bracelet. I want it off. Now."

"Right," Sakura said quietly, shifting her body and then sliding off the side of her bed. She stood, stretching. "I'm going to get dressed, okay?"

"Whatever," He said standing up and turning towards the open window. "I'll meet you there."

He didn't get far before a dead weight was thrown against his back and he hit the ground. But wait, the weight wasn't a dead weight! In fact, it was alive and moving and cursing! Sakura rolled over and found herself face to face with Sasuke again. She blinked, her eyes wide and stared at him for a minute.

"Uhm..."

He frowned at her lack of speech and sat up straight, glaring at everything and anything. "This is ridiculous."

"What's going on, again?"

"I can't seem to leave without you."

Her eyes narrowed at him and there was a low spark in them that sort of... frightened him.

She stood up abruptly and walked stiffly over to her closet, pulling out a pair of gym pants, which she slid up under her super large pajama shirt. Next, she pulled that off and watched out of the corner of her eye as Sasuke looked anywhere but at her. She smirked as the shirt went over her head and revealed a white tank top. She pulled on a t-shirt after that and turned to him.

"Let's go."

**

* * *

**

"They won't come off," The only sentence he'd said since they'd arrived.

"How did they end up on your wrists?"

"Well, I don't know. It was just sort of... on when the light dissipated, Tsunade-sama," Was Sakura's reply. She looked down at her wrist with a blank face, probably wondering what the hell was going on and why this metal was stuck on her arm.

"These bracelets are held on to you by a jutsu, one that only someone extremely skilled with chakra can perform."

"What's the jutsus purpose?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"I could tell you," She said quietly, "But you're not going to like it."

"Why?" Sakura asked, her eyes curious.

"This jutsu was created to encourage teamwork or when you're getting married. Way back when nothing was illegal, people used to bind others to them by way of gifts. They'd reinforce the gifts with chakra. Then things got more technical and people figured out how to bind people to other people. The only way you can be un-bound is if you find out who bound both of you together so they can release the chakra in your bracelets. Otherwise, you have to go up into the mountains and find the old man who's grandfather invented the jutsu. He can release it as well. You see, chakra is like a fingerprint. Everyone has their own unique chakra and we can match it to that person's chakra tunnels to prove they bound both of you together, if both of you think you know who did this, or recognize the chakra signature."

"No, Gomen,"Sakura sighed after Sasuke didn't reply.

"If you think of anyone, you need to tell me right away. There are side affects to this jutsu."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked absently, watching the bracelet on his wrist, as if he could burn if off his wrist with his glares.

"The jutsu has already bound you together, ne? You can't leave a room without Sakura, and Sakura can't leave a room without you?"

"Hai... But what does it mean?" The pink haired kunoichi bit her lip.

"It means... that if either of you two stray too far from one another..." Tsunade paused and looked over at her sake bottle, causing Sakura to pale. "That bracelet will rip your wrist from your body...or worse... it'll kill you."


	3. The Results

**Bound.**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Hmm. I own_ed _some Goldfish pretzels but I ate them. I own_ed_ Naruto, but that was only **in my dreams**.

* * *

The room was coated in a sickening silence. The dead air was suffocating her as she waited for the both of them to react. No one moved. It seemed as if no one was breathing either. Tsunade's eye wandered towards her sake bottle again and her hand itched to pick it up and gulp the entire bottle down. Life had it's ups and downs, and this moment was definitely a downer. She wasn't so sure that Sasuke and Sakura getting bound together was either an up or a down because both good and bad things could come out of it.

She scrunched up her nose and looked back over at Sakura, who seemed frozen and lost in thought. Sasuke was quite the opposite, he looked like he wanted to kill someone. But then, he just about always looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"How long does this last?" Tsunade expelled a breath she didn't realize she was holding and thanked Kami for Haruno Sakura. One more time to add to the trillion. She always said the girl was smart.

"Until the chakra wears off. Which could be a while. If the chakra is strong, it can last until you release the jutsu. We'll have to test a concentrated amount to be able to give you a time frame."

"What if we can't get someone to release it?" Sakura asked, trying to conceal the quiver in her voice. From excitement or fear, Tsunade didn't know.

"Then... you'll be bound together... _forever_. Even in death."

'_Damn that silence,_' Tsunade thought, focusing on her sake bottle again.

"It's like.. Being married without the option of divorce..." Sakura said slowly, grimacing, "Is there a way that _we_ can release it?"

"Yes. There's always a way that the two people bound together against their will can release the jutsu, but it's different depending on how the jutsu was preformed, what signs they used and what they said. It could be millions of things. For instance, in order to release the jutsu yourselves, you might need to eat strawberry pocky at the same time or share a milkshake. It could be _anything_. The chances of you two figuring out what the release trigger is, are about one in six billion."

Sakura swallowed, hard.

"At random times, the bracelets will want to be close together, touching. You'll have to share a room, probably a bed just to be safe."

The hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stood up with sudden anxiety.

"When and how can we get that test on the chakra holding the bracelets in the jutsu?" Sasuke's voice was firm, annoyed and serious.

"Go down to the basement level of the University of Konoha," Tsunade said briskly, sitting behind her desk, occasionally resting her eyes on her sake bottle still. When she saw the two puzzled looks she was getting from the two leaf shinobi, she decided to elaborate. "Down there we have several scientists working in a lab, specializing in chakra. They'll do the test for you. I'll have Genma tell them that you're coming and then I'll have him deliver the results to you. Where will you be?"

_No response._

"_Uchiha, Haruno_, where will you be?"

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked slowly, "Your house or mine?"

"Mine."

"I'll have the results delivered there."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Hn."

"Wow."

They were standing in front of the University, side by side. Many of the villagers who didn't become ninjas, now a days became buisness majors, chefs, professional athletes. And they all went to Konoha University.

"Hn."

Sakura and Sasuke walked forward in to the horde of people that were socializing on the campus. Many people turned to look, Uchiha Sasuke was famous as a traitor, re-formed. And Haruno Sakura was one of the most powerful kunoichi and talented medics in Konoha. Both were high ranked in the village, both having killed Akatsuki members.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," said a voice from the side. Sakura, being curious and amused at the same time, stopped and turned to look. Sasuke didn't look and tried to keep going, but the slight tug from the bracelet haulted his movements.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as the girl came into view. She had light blue hair and frosty blue eyes to match.

"I'm Kana," She told Sakura, looking at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, do you remember me?"

Sasuke turned slowly around, his aura giving off the vibe of annoyance, "No."

The girl's face fell, "Oh."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her forward and back into the crowd. His grip tightened when three tall guys made to approach, all eyes on Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, right?"

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked, exctracting her wrist from Sasuke's hand rather violently.

"Sure, you can let me take you out to dinner."

"Uhm, I–"

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice cut in, a hardness to it, "We need to go."

"Hey, you're Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura could almost hear the raven haired boy grinding his teeth.

"Let the lady have some space," One of the others said, smiling at Sakura, "So, does the pretty lady want to go out to dinner with us?"

"Well I'd l–"

"She'll have to pass," Sasuke hissed, pulling Sakura away and towards the school.

"What was that all about?" Sakura grumbled, pulling her arm back again and folding them both over her chest. "You're not the only one who can be hit on, you know," She pouted.

"We have things to do. Once we're separated, you can go out with whoever you want, but until then, I'm stuck with you and _I will not_ be dragged on any un-necessary dates of_ yours_."

Sakura decided not to say anything.

They walked further into the school, down several staircases and into the basement level. They walked in silence, side by side until they reached a hallway that held several laboratories. There were a few guards, but none stopped them as they searched the building for their destination. Finally, in dark blue letters, a doorway with the sign 'Chakra Specialization Research' was in front of them. The guard next to the door nodded, opening the door for them. Sakura smiled and thanked him, and then stepped through.

Soon, a scientist had collected some small chakra samples from their bracelets and they'd returned to Sakura's house to retrieve her clothes. After, they went to Sasuke's house and settled down, Sakura insisting that they watch a movie.

It was right during the scene in Cruel Intentions where Katherine sees that Sebastian is falling for Annette when there was a knock and a sudden familiar chakra signature at the door.

"Pause it," Sakura said absently and stood up, walking cautiously towards the door. Thankfully, there was no tug on her bracelet and she made it to the door without a problem. When she opened it, there she found Kakashi, his eyes closed with the little crinkling around them that told her he was smiling.

"How's it going here?" He asked happily, "Any sparks going up?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, "What are you here for? Do you have any news?"

"Actually," Kakashi's voice became more serious. "I'm here to deliver the results to tell you the time frame of your chakra binding." He handed her the papers with a grim air about him. "I'll see you both at training tomorrow, alright?"

Sakura nodded, absently saying goodbye. Her attention was focused on the envelope in her hands. When Kakashi was gone, she slowly made her way back to the couch and sat down beside Sasuke.

She opened the envelope slowly and ran her jade green irises over the paper, and her and Sasuke shared the same, terrifying thought,_ 'We'll be stuck together... until the jutsu is released...'_

'_Forever...'_

* * *

**Ah, another chapter of Bound down, and now i'll be working on the NejiTen drabble for Drabble Anthology as well as OP 11. **

**Review, my pretties! I loveth thee!**


	4. The Insomnia

**Bound.**

_Disclaimer: Me no own hot blonde boy or any of his sexy affiliates. _:(_ But that's how it goes, I guess. I want a marshmallow chicken! PLEASE???!_

* * *

Sharing a bedroom was decidedly_ tense_.

Sakura was lying on her side, facing away from the raven haired boy. They were both pretty shaken due to the chakra testing results and she knew Sasuke was pissed. The room was dark and quiet, and Sakura couldn't force herself to sleep. For once, she wasn't even tired. Since she couldn't tend to patients in the hospital with Sasuke taped to her side, she hadn't been allowed to work. Therefore, she had all of her chakra and she was beyond irritated with the fact that she felt as if she was in her sixteen year old body again, plagued with insomnia instead of being exhausted and falling straight to sleep.

Angrily, she squeezed her eyes shut.

On the other side of the large, king sized bed (that wasn't remotely as comfortable as Sakura's) Sasuke wasn't asleep either. Instead, he was brewing up ways to chop his wrist off without losing too much blood.

Yes, he planned on being in the hospital where they could promptly re-attach his wrist, no problem. But in reality, he knew the plan was shit. Seriously though, the freaking bracelet needed to come off. This situation needed to... not be happening? Something. He didn't know. What he did know was that he wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon, it was already 4:30 in the morning.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

He knew that she'd been awake just the same as he, but was still slightly startled as her voice broke the stark silence that was almost as bad as it was in Tsunade's office the day before.

"...hn...?"

"Wanna go spar?"

Now that seemed entirely reasonable, despite the time of night. He could definitely blow off some steam doing that, and it would be pretty refreshing and not to mention tiring, which just might put him to sleep.

"Aa."

* * *

The training grounds were lighted evenly by the crescent moon that was high up above them. Stars speckled the inky black sky like diamonds in a closed mine.

They both masked their chakra as they took their positions across from each other with enough room for a bulldozer or two in between them. Sakura stood still, staring at him from across the space. They hadn't sparred at all since their genin days, and she had refused to partake in the mission to retrieve him, so...

She made the first move.

She placed her hands in her favorite seal, that of the tiger and closed her eyes.

Sasuke mentally scoffed, _First mistake._

He moved forward quicker than her eyes would see (had they been open) and aimed a high kick at her abdomen. His foot went right through her...or what he had thought was her. It scattered into a pile of cherry blossoms, pale in the dim moonlight, floating gently with the cool breeze.

He formed his own seals and transported quickly into a nearby tree where he crouched low on the highest and most concealed branch, monitoring the area down below.

Ironically, it was a Sakura tree, the buds and blooms waving gently. Near by, he heard a bird crow.

Then everything went silent. There were no crickets chirping. No sound of flowers rustling in the wind, not even a sound from her. Nothing.

He swore.

She had him in a genjutsu.

He cracked his knuckles. So maybe he underestimated her. So maybe he did have a challenge ahead of him. So maybe... she wasn't weak after all?

He jumped down from the tree, his cinibar sharingan spinning.

* * *

They were still fighting when Naruto arrived to meet his team a little after dawn. Both were breathing heavily, and bleeding in several places and neither noticed his arrival. He watched with wide, cobalt eyes. They were amazing, their moves (even when they hit each other) were executed perfectly, and each complimented the other, like a dance.

He watched in awe until Sai arrived, exactly on time, and Kakashi (late! As usual,) around 8:30am. Sai sat down on the grass and began drawing. Even Kakashi watched, Icha Icha tucked safely in his back pocket, his sharingan uncovered, catching all of their moves.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A fire ball, the size of an exercise ball came out of Sasuke's mouth and went flying at Sakura with brutal force. She avoided it the best she could, but it ended up skimming the top of her arm, causing the skin to redden and blister.

Naruto's mouth dropped open when it didn't seem to affect her in the least. In fact, she didn't seem to notice it at all. Instead, she made some hand signs and effectively screamed out two words,

"_SAKURA BLIZZARD_!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he pulled Naruto out of the way, over to the other side of the feild. Sai had moved on his own, watching with what_ could've_ been curiousity. Her attack sent several exploding kunai out in every direction around her, and they all landed in a perfect circle. Sasuke, never having seen this level of her technique before, just figured that it would be the same way and have the same effect as when she was twelve.

His naive thinking cost him.

When he avoided touching the kunai but teleported into the circle, they all exploded around Sakura, with him in there somewhere too. At the last moment he summoned a medium strength chakra sheild, pulsing outwards to soften the blow of the attack. It was then that he realized his chakra was running a little low. Less than _22 percent_ was still in his chakra channels.

When he looked back over at Sakura, she was gone again. (Only to reappear above his head, coming straight down with a fist that he was sure was loaded with chakra!) He avoided it, just barely and it skimmed his cheek slightly. He frowned as he tasted blood, but ignored it, landing two kicks to Sakura's midsection. She growled, lunging forward and Sasuke could do nothing to stop it, having no more chakra to use. He blocked the best he could and they both landed on the ground, Sasuke on his back unconsious from fatigue and Sakura basically straddling him victoriously.

That is, until she too slumped over from exhaustion.

Kakashi sighed.

* * *

"How are they taking the news?"

"I think they seem to be doing...alright. A little more loopy, if you catch my drift, but alright in the long run."

"No, I don't catch your drift...what do you mean by.. _Loopy_?"

"Well," Kakashi said cautiously, "When I arrived to the training grounds this morning to meet with my team, Naruto was standing there watching with Sai, his mouth wide open as Sasuke and Sakura went at it on the field. By the looks of their wounds, they'd been sparring for hours. They didn't even take notice that we had arrived during their battle. Then, when it was over, they both passed out on the feild of exhaustion."

"...Who won?" Tsunade asked eagerly.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye, "Sakura, of course. It was obvious that even through hours of sparring with her, Sasuke was still underestimating her. It's like he can't wrap his brain around the fact that she might be worth a little more than before."

"A little? Have you forgotten about that concussion she gave you awhile back? Or what about those broken ribs? That crushed hand?"

"Okay, a lot more."

* * *

The teammates awoke in Sasuke's bed and it was obvious from the voices in the house, how they'd gotten there. Sakura opened her eyes as Naruto's voice carried itself down the hallway and through the wood of Sasuke's door.

"Yeah well, Sakura-chan's always been awesome!"

"Ugly? Yeah right. Uchiha could probably beat her if he put himself to the challenge of it."

"Sai-bastard... you can't even beat Sakura-chan anymore."

"I suppose you have a point."

Next to her, Sasuke groaned, his eyes opening to little slits. He groaned in what sounded like pain and then shut his eyes again, falling back asleep. They were still both un-healed, that much was obvious. Sakura's arm hurt like a bitch, it was blistering and she knew that if she didn't heal it soon, it would leave an ugly scar.

She concentrated, feeling around her chakra. She had enough to heal them both but then she'd need to rest again.

She casually healed her arm, and then her sprained ankle. After that, the gash on her cheek. She reached over to Sasuke and healed the cuts on his face and then the burns on his hands. Then it was the ribs, two of them and a few ripped ligaments in his knee. He didn't seem too bothered by the chakra mending his skin and bones.

When she was finally satisfied by the extent they'd been healed to, she laid back down comfortably to fall back asleep, not seeming to notice as the metal of her bracelet warmed slightly on contact with the sleeping avenger beside her.

* * *

So. Yeah. That's the newest chapter of Bound. I know nothing really happened, that was basically a filler. I'm trying to get as many chapters in as I can before I reveal what's really going on with the plot. Or the kind-of plot. It's not really a certified plot, if you know what I'm sayin'. I'm getting busier so I thought I'd try to update. I'm working on the next chapter so that I can have it for when I'm busy and I don't have time to write. I know y'all will want another update quick quick quick so I'm working on it. I have a lot of Drabble Anthology chapters coming too, so enjoy my updates while they're frequent!

_I love you guys._

**Review, fellow Narutards!** That is an order from your superior!


	5. The Apology

**Bound.**

**Disc: **Pshh. Nawh. Rach doesn't own, but she wishes her new iTunes would download so she could shut off the computer and go to sleep.

**A/N: **Blame the iTunes for your new chapter, because I was gonna leave this until I finished OP! Lucky duckies. This is a FILLER, but you LOVE IT!

* * *

He groaned, twisting onto his side, only to groan again, finding it was tender. His eyes opened slightly and he took in the scene. A head of pink hair was lying on the pillow next to him and his dark orbs followed it down to the body. Sakura was lying on her side, away from him. She was breathing evenly and the sunlight streamed in a bit through the window onto her sleeping body in little stripes.

Sasuke was at a standstill as he thought back to what had happened. He seemed to be healed. Not fully, but enough to where he could move without having to suppress a cringe.

Gently, he slid off the bed, testing the distance the bracelet would allow him to go. Apparently it was feeling generous, and it allowed him to make it to the bathroom without incident. Unfortunately though, the kitchen was deemed too far, and the slight tugging on his wrist told him when it was too daring to move any farther away from the sleeping girl in his bedroom.

He could hear Naruto clanging around in his kitchen, still blabbering to his replacement. They must've slept over to make sure that their teammates survived the night.

He frowned at the thought of his and Sakura's fight, remembering vaguely her sitting on top of him with a look of triumph. She had won. He brushed it off easily as he returned to the bedroom, pinning it on his lack of sleep, hence the reason for the spar. She had been a formidable opponent though, and he was sort of impressed.

When he re-entered the bedroom, he took notice of his live-in teammate's extraordinarily low chakra levels. His had regenerated back up to 50 percent, but Sakura's were still lower than 20. He frowned, wondering why. He was answered soon after as he moved back over to the bed and saw her arm. It was still obviously burned, but healed a bit.

And that's when it finally clicked.

He growled at the thought- stupid girl risking her life by draining her chakra just to heal them a little! Surely if their injuries were that bad, Naruto would've dragged them to the hospital, ne?

His brows furrowed at the though, realizing then that it was probably wrong. Naruto _wouldn't_ know when they'd been injured too badly. But Sai wasn't that stupid-okay, maybe he was.

Sighing, he walked over to the dresser and produced solider pill, also pulling a bottle of water off of the top. He moved over to the side of the bed and shook her a little. "Sakura."

She didn't move. He repeated her name.

"Mm…"

"Sakura, wake up."

She groaned, turning onto her back. Her eyes fluttered open and the hazy jade orbs looked up to him. The haze cleared away a few seconds later and was replaced with a questioning look.

"Sasuke…?"

"Take this," He said, handing the pill and the water to her.

She blinked at it, but took them nonetheless, her chakra spiking a few minutes later. Gently, he tugged her up out of the bed and steered her towards the kitchen. She could hear Naruto's incessant chatter just before she entered the kitchen and she smiled-- until the sound of shattering glass reached her ears.

She felt Sasuke immediately stiffen behind her. And then they both rushed into the kitchen.

"DOBE. WHAT DID YOU BREAK?"

"Uh, Teme…! Heh, how long you been out there?" The sheepish, guilty look that adorned his face was enough to tell everyone in the room exactly what he didn't want them to know.

"Ah, Dickless only broke a bowl," Sai said from his seat at the table. He added a grin and pointed to the mess for emphasis.

Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes darken as he examined the bowl in question. He turned a moment later, stalking out of the kitchen. Her eyes widened as well, realizing which bowl Naruto had so skillfully broken.

"Naruto…" She informed quietly, "That was Sasuke's mother's."

The boy froze, looking down at it, "It was an accident, Sakura-chan, I swear! I really didn't mean to do it."

"I know, Naruto," She sighed, as she began to clean it up, "But it's still broken."

"Gosh, Sakura-chan. I know. Sorry. Really, I am."

"Mhm, the Ice-Princess will get over it eventually," Sai spoke up, standing from his chair. "Anyway, I need to get to the Hokage's office if you're done being all dramatic Hag. That fight yesterday was puzzling."

"Puzzling?"

"Yes," Sai informed her, "It seems the Uchiha doesn't note your full potential."

Sakura shoved him out the front door, grinding her teeth, "Thanks for reminding me."

Naruto was the next to go, continuously apologizing, his puppy dog eyes in place. As he walked down the front steps, she went back in to examine just how horribly the bowl had been broken. Thankfully, it was only large pieces- she put them into a box and hid them away. She had plans for those shards.

Next she needed to find Sasuke. It wouldn't be too hard- he obviously had to remain in the house. She checked the living room first, and then his weapon's room. She found him in the bedroom a few minutes later, standing at the window, obviously sulking.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't answer and she hadn't expected him to. Instead, she moved over towards him, standing next to the window with him- shoulders brushing.

"Naruto-- he didn't mean it. You know he's a major klutz. I know it won't change the fact that the--"

"I know."

She sighed, deciding to take another step forward as she laced her fingers with his gently. To her surprise

(and his own--)

he didn't

(_couldn't_--)

pull away

(**run **away--)

from her.

* * *

The next few days were pretty quiet. She was beginning to understand the meaning of 'because an empty room can be so loud'. It was a comfortable silence though, and they took it in stride. They'd already gone to the market, Tsunade had banned them from training for the next week (apparently there had been complaints? Oops.) so they were basically bored.

And of course, they still hadn't figured out how to get the damn bracelets off. Sasuke's mood was growing more foul with the passing days, and he seemed to shy away from any human contact other than the pinkette. And even then, if there were other people around, he'd be mean to her. When they were all alone, it was an entirely different story. It bothered her slightly, but Ino, the person that he had most recently told to piss off, didn't really care.

"Eh, he's just being emo," She told Sakura with a smile.

Both of them looked towards the door, where Sasuke's angry stature made itself visible a few moments later, "I'm not _emo_."

"Oh, but you are," Ino explained. "Look at you. You wear dark colors, your hair's in front of your eyes, and you're all pissy."

"Get out of my house."

"See, Sakura? Emo."

"_Get out_," Sakura cringed at his tone, but the blonde girl just continued to sit happily at the table. Sasuke twitched before he moved his head slightly, revealing red spinning orbs. "I said, 'Get out'. Got something obstructing your ear canal, blondie?"

At this, Ino opened her mouth to retort but Sakura had stood up so fast, her chair fell over, "Sasuke!"

He looked at her coolly, his eyes fading back to obsidian. "What?"

"What is your _problem_?!"

"Being stuck to _you_," He hissed, turning around and stalking down the hallway.

Ino wasn't fooled by Sakura's calm composure. She was a ninja, and no matter how good she was, she couldn't hide the look of hurt and frustration that had flashed across her eyes a few seconds before.

Oh, and now she was yelping in pain and being magically forced from her chair. The pinkette's body was being yanked towards the hallway, obviously without her consent and Ino could hear Sasuke swearing up a storm from the other part of the house. And then she heard him smash into something. If this hadn't been a life threatening situation, she would've laughed. Stupid bracelet. Stupid Sasuke.

Thankfully, Sakura's best friend of the female gender was near and ready to come to the rescue. Ino flew from her chair, hauling Sakura up off the floor and down the hall Sasuke had disappeared down.

"UCHIHA! GET YOUR ASS CLOSER TO THIS WOMAN! IF SHE GETS HURT BECAUSE OF YOUR OBVIOUS STUPIDITY I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BLUDGEON YOU WITH MY NEW SHOES! AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOU REPLACE THEM! AND LET ME JUST SAY, THESE BABIES WERE EXPENSIVE!"

Sasuke appeared in the doorway of the living room, one hand curled around the wrist with the bracelet, as if trying to stop it from burning. The other hand was clenched in a fist and he looked regretful and slightly guilty at the sight of the girl Ino was helping stumble down the hall.

"You know," Ino continued undisturbed by Sasuke's prominent glare, "You could brighten this place up a bit. Then maybe I wouldn't have to call you emo so often."

She helped Sakura to the couch, where Sasuke sat down beside her. The pinkette still hadn't said a word, and was obviously not planning on doing so any time soon.

Ino shrugged at Sasuke, gave him a warning look and then announced she had to go. Sakura nodded and brought her hand up in a little wave, at the same time, scooting farther away from Sasuke on the couch.

Ino wrinkled her nose, bid them both goodbye and then waltzed out of the living room. A few minutes later, they heard the front door open and then shut. Sakura sighed to herself and then curled up to the corner of the sofa, closing her eyes.

"Sorry." Her eyes snapped open in shock. Had Sasuke just apologized? "I didn't think that it would…ah."

She sat up, tilting her head towards him and found that he still had his hair in front of his face. Gingerly, she moved, bringing a hand up and brushing the strands away and dropped her hand. His eyes found hers and she blinked at the intensity within them.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

She averted her eyes, focusing them on her god forsaken bracelet instead.

"Do you really hate being stuck to me?"

"…No."

His hand grasped her chin and turned her face towards him. She looked confused and he looked into her eyes again. They were a dark shade of jade, similar to when she was angry.

"Really?" She asked, dubious.

He didn't answer, only looked at her some more. She was growing uncomfortable under his gaze and she touched his wrist, the bracelet immediately heating up. Both caught off guard, their heads snapped down. Sasuke's bracelet was warming, causing his skin to tingle as well as Sakura's fingertips.

Gently, she pulled away and the metal returned to its cold regularity.

"That was really weird."

"Aa."

"We should tell Tsunade-sama about that."

Together, they stood from the couch and walked to the front door. As Sasuke pulled it open, Sakura's wrist began to burn.

"B-but I'm right next to you!" She spluttered, fighting the urge to chomp down on her lip in exasperation.

The dark-haired male turned quickly and grasped her hand, causing the bracelet's pull to immediately shut down. They both breathed a sigh of relief, and Sasuke used his free hand to open the door. A second later, both bracelets warmed against their skin, but neither said a word. Equally satisfied that there would be no further wrist or life-threatening issues, they both stepped out into the day.

As they walked, many people took notice of the two. It was hard to miss them- they were both so unique. One of them, the brightest kunoichi present, pink hair, bright jade eyes… her name was a household one. Haruno Sakura. She was beautiful. Her boobs hadn't reached the level of the Hokage's, but they'd rose to the challenge. Her waist was slim, her legs slender and toned. She was the Godaime's apprentice, she was strong, she was a member of Team Kakashi, she was one of the bijou's best friends. She was an ANBU, she was a medic, she was …amazing.

And the boy next to her- he was the traitor reformed. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He was the last of the Uchiha, he had defected to train under Orochimaru, he was dark, he was an avenger, he had the curse seal. Jet-black hair, eyes the color of polished onyx, pale flawless skin, the aristocratic face…He was gorgeous.

And what people noticed the most about them as they walked… was that they were holding hands.

* * *

Mah.

So there you go, the new chapter of Bound. As I said, it was a filler! I know, I know.

I'm dragging it along. But it'll have more chapters this way! It's ending very soon though. In like, 5 chapters. (I said LIKE, so I don't actually know. That's my estimate.) Okay. So. Review pretty please!


	6. The Shrine

**Bound.**

Disc: Only in the sweetest of dreams.

* * *

They had been traveling for three days. Three long, tiresome, boring days. But Sakura was smiling. Hell, she was grinning! Her nights hadn't been cold, that was for sure. The bracelets had been acting up ever since the two had their little moment, and to play it safe, she and Sasuke had their bedrolls pushed up against each other's. Every morning was the same- she awoke first, found herself curled in his arms, his face a mask of possessiveness, even in sleep. She'd wiggle away, start breakfast and pretend it never happened.

(Of course, there had been that one morning where she'd opened her eyes to meet Kakashi's single amused one -the bastard had woken up before her- and that had been just awkward.)

She knew he'd do the same, and to cling to him and be shoved away would only bring her mood down. She wasn't the clingy type anymore, anyway. And they had more important things to think of, after all. They were on their way to see the old man who lived in the mountains. He was the grandson of the man who had created the damned jutsu, and hopefully he'd be able to release it.

Sakura frowned as she began to poke at the fire to get it going enough to cook breakfast, remembering why they had left.

After discovering the bracelet's little warming trick, they had walked out of the house to go see the Hokage. She had frowned, observing passively as they showed her its faint but obvious reaction to their close proximity.

"There's nothing I can tell you," She replied hastily, glancing at Sakura and then Sasuke and then back again, "You're just going to have to try a bunch of shit and figure it out."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scolded as she entered the room, shaking her head at Tsunade's slightly hazy gaze, "Such language is un-necessary."

"Oh, shut it, Shizune," Tsunade growled, tucking her sake bottle securely under her arm as if to protect it from her assistant.

"Shishou?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Mmm?"

"Didn't you say there was a man who lived up in the mountains that could help us?"

Sasuke frowned, his brow scrunching in faint remembrance.

"Ah! Yes. The man who's grandfather created it."

"Can't we go see him?"

"Well," Tsunade replied, leaning back in her chair, "I guess you could."

"Well, okay then."

"He lives near the top of Mount Fuji," The Slug Princess explained, opening one of her desk drawers and yanking out a map. She extracted a red pen from her drawer as well and circled the location of the Hikashi shrine. "The old man's name is Hikashi Kadaj."

"Hai."

"But there's a slight matter we have to deal with still. I don't know how well you can fight off attackers stuck together by that bracelet," Tsunade pointed out, "You should take the rest of your team with you."

"…"

"Are you going to alert them or are we?" Sakura asked with a sigh.

"I'll have them summoned and send them to your house, Uchiha."

"Hn."

"So you should wait there for them," Tsunade surmised.

"When can we leave?" Sasuke asked blankly, his shoulders tense.

Tsunade looked thoughtful as she poured more of her sake into a cup, "Right away."

And they had. After running to Sasuke's to prepare for the journey, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi had appeared to hurry them up.

"MISSION TIME!" Naruto shouted once he'd blasted through Sasuke's front door, "MISSSSSION!"

"Calm down, Dickless," Sai said coming in behind him, "It's just another pointless one because Ugly and the Ice Bitch are stuck together."

"Now, Sai," Kakashi sighed, leaning against the door frame, "I wouldn't--"

"Sai," Sakura interrupted calmly, "Shut up before I crush your face."

Sasuke appeared in the bedroom doorway, bag on his shoulder, "Tsunade briefed you on our mission?"

"Uh…" Kakashi's eye crinkled as he scratched his head, "No?"

Sakura sighed, "We're going into the mountains. Hopefully Hikashi Kadaj can help us remove these bracelets."

Naruto grinned raising a provocative eyebrow, "What? Tired of each other already?"

He left the house with a black eye.

It was on the fourth day that they reached the base of the mountain.

"Aw, man," Naruto groaned looking up, "We have to climb up that?"

"There's a passage way, Dobe," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone, "We're not climbing up the mountain."

Despite the fact that Sasuke had just insulted him, Naruto looked thoughtful, "Oh, I see."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ready to go?"

"Go?" Sai asked, blinking.

"Yes, up the mountain."

They traveled upwards on a beaten path that wound around the mountain, continuing on until it the sun fell beyond the horizon.

"I think we should stop for the night," Kakashi sighed, halting in his descent and turning around to face his team.

"Sounds good to me," Sakura said with a light smile, "Are we camping out or just resting? There's not really a clearing and I don't know how comfortable I am pitching a tent in the middle of the path."

"I agree with Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

"According to my map there should be somewhat of a wooded area up ahead," Kakashi decided, looking down at the weathered paper in his hand.

"Well, lets go then."

They trudged forward into the night, stopping again once they reached a slightly overgrown clearing. Fortunately, there were only weeds that had over grown and Sakura opted not to pull them out before she set up what would inevitably be her and Sasuke's tent, leaving them with some extra padding.

Once the rest of her team had settled in (Sasuke and Sai were out looking for firewood while Kakashi was securing the perimeter and she had to help the ever incapable Naruto- "God damn tent! Stupid piece of--!" -set up his tent.) she collapsed onto her bedroll with an enthusiastic, "Ah, that's so nice…"

"That's what she said," Sai replied tonelessly from outside next to the fire.

Silence reigned over the group until Sakura got over her shock and appeared outside the tent, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Sai replied with a smug smile that lacked both smugness and happiness. "Naruto-kun told me it was a humorous expression that one used when others said provocative things."

Three of the original members of team seven stared over at Naruto, Kakashi's gaze glimmering with amusement, Sasuke's with actual disbelief and Sakura's with deadly intent.

"Uh…"

"How _dare_ you teach him something so _perverted_, Uzumaki Naruto! As if we don't have enough of that with you and Kakashi-sensei around!"

"Now, Sakura," Kakashi started, "That's not completely true--"

"You sit around all day and read 'Come Come Paradise'," Sasuke intoned flatly.

"Touché."

* * *

After waking up in the same position she had the night before, they packed their belongings and moved further up the mountain. Kakashi devised a plan for a shortcut upwards on an unbeaten path.

Though they worked themselves more than they needed to, they arrived at the old shrine just before night fall. Naruto was panting and complaining, despite the fact that he hadn't even broken a sweat. Kakashi just sighed as he moved up the front steps of the structure, fingers itching to yank out his book now that they were approaching a lit area.

Sasuke strode ahead, bowing respectfully to the young woman who was about fifteen or sixteen that had appeared in the door way. She bowed back and after a moment of silence, Sakura appeared at Sasuke's side.

"Hello," She greeted with sparkling eyes, tilting her head after they had both straightened up, "How may I help you?"

"This is the Hikashi shrine, is it not?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Hai…"

"We have a problem," Sakura piped up, cutting to the chase, "We're…bound."

Realization was obvious in the girl's gaze as she stepped aside to allow them entrance, "Please, come in."

The five were led inside after switching out their sandals for slippers and into a cozy room with plenty of cushions for them to rest on. After being offered tea, they all relaxed. The girl, Azumi, had laid out some vegetables for them as well.

"We've come to see Hikashi Kadaj," Sasuke commented flatly, noticing the girl staring at him.

"I understand," Her eyes were suddenly cast downwards, her voice laced with sorrow, "He passed away a few months ago."

Sakura apologized, and they continued to speak about nothing for awhile, before Sasuke decided to give the bracelets another go, "Is there anyone here that can remove these for us?"

The girl shook her head, a light frown on her lips, "Mother and father died when I was very young. Grandmother is too old and lucid to help you now. My older brother is abroad somewhere and my little brother was going to start learning next year. I was only partially trained in the knowledge of the jutsu before my grandfather died."

"Do you have any records concerning the jutsu?" Sakura asked, somewhat sorry and somewhat displeased.

The girl's great ancestor had created the god awful jutsu, and she was really hoping that their traveling did not go to waste. To climb up a mountain and be told that you can't be offered any help really sucked.

"…That's what happened," The girl rose from her seat and walked over to the expansive window, "Our library burned…with grandfather in it."

Kakashi frowned, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Azumi turned back to look at them with a nod, her eyes glassy. "I wish there was more I could do to help you. Will you be staying the night? There's plenty of extra room."

They agreed.

"Sakura," Azumi's blonde hair fanned out behind her as she opened a door in the hallway, "These will serve as your sleeping quarters."

Sakura nodded and moved into the room, Sasuke behind her. Azumi's brown eyes widened, "Sasuke-kun, your room's at the end of the hall!"

Sasuke, growing more and more annoyed with the girl's crush, opened his mouth without turning back from her, "Sakura and I are bound by the bracelets, we sleep in the same room."

Sakura turned back to the blonde and smiled apologetically, but was thrown when she saw the annoyance in the girl's eyes, "I'm sorry, I'd forgotten. Do you want me to pull in an extra cot?"

"That won't be necessary," Sasuke continued, "We'll continue to share a bed."

The dark look Azumi was giving Sakura was starting to bug her. She turned away from her and moved into the adjoined bathroom to get away from the girl's gaze. She couldn't blame her for her jealousy though, Sasuke _was_ ridiculously attractive, and many of his fan girls would kill to be in her situation. And oddly enough, she didn't really feel like she gave a damn whether she was bound to Sasuke or not. Of course, she could do without the sharp blinding pain, but living with him wasn't so bad… except when he got all emo…

Sasuke appeared in the doorway a few minutes later while she was brushing her teeth, "You can come out now, she's gone. Probably plotting to kill you somewhere else, not right in front of me."

"Haha," Sakura said once she'd finished, "Very funny. Uchiha Sasuke, making a joke. Oh my, is the world ending?"

Sasuke tilted his head, observing her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "I guess we'll be stuck together a little longer."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she walked past him, "Doesn't that upset you, Mr. I-Want-This-Damn-Thing-Off-Now?"

Sasuke smirked at her as she climbed into bed, "Not really. You're…less annoying lately."

Sakura blinked, "Am I sensing a break-through?"

Not expecting a reply, she settled into the soft comforter and watched as Sasuke slipped his shirt over his head. After a moment, he shut off the lights and climbed in next to her. Shock enveloped her as his arms came around her and pulled her over so that her back was to his chest.

"You just might be," His voice came through the darkness and the words settled over her in a blanket of confusion.

Just what exactly was going on here?

* * *

Sorry for the slow update, things have been really hectic lately, despite the summer atmosphere.

Okay, so I don't actually know the supposed distance of Mount Fuji and Konoha. I made it up after researching to see if Kishimoto-senpai had actually mentioned that Mount Fuji was close because I assume that the four nations are in Japan (in Inuyasha the geography is so much clearer, haha) but I came up empty handed. Mount Fuji's a dormant volcano, which last erupted in 1708 or 1709 or something, but I just decided to stick it in the Land of Fire. Anyways.


	7. The Storm

_**Bound.**_

_Disclaimer: _Well, my birthday came and went and I still haven't received the package from Kishimoto-senpai with the copyright papers for Naruto in it. : Awww.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for two members of team seven, as Kakashi and Sai were awake at dawn, and sitting in the kitchen with Azumi's little brother, Ryuuk. He was chatting pleasantly with them, and he had quite the vocabulary for a twelve year old.

He'd offered them breakfast, and had brought it in to them, followed by Azumi.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" She asked immediately before blushing and amending, "And Sakura or Naruto?"

"Still asleep," Kakashi smirked at her from beneath his mask, "Probably will be for a bit longer. How about twenty-five more minutes for them and then you can go wake Sasuke and Sakura up, then have one of them wake Naruto?"

Azumi nodded, smiling brilliantly at the prospect of waking up a male as attractive as Sasuke.

"That was …" Sai searched his brain for the word, but found he couldn't place it.

"Cruel?" Kakashi asked with a smirk, "I know."

* * *

Sakura rolled over, snuggling deeper into the warm cocoon of blankets. She opened her jade eyes slowly, wondering what had awoken her. Her eyes locked onto Sasuke's bare back and she cracked a smile, "Putting on a show for me, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned from where he was standing just beyond the end of the bed to smirk at her, "Why? Want one?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, not expecting that type of response from the Uchiha.

"Shut up," She laughed, "Go back to doing what you were doing."

Sasuke snorted but did as he was told, and yanked his pants off before putting them into his knapsack and pulling out a clean pair as well as some other clothing. He looked at her and smirked before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sakura sighed, curling into Sasuke's spot and closing her eyes. She was still too groggy to even think about his recent actions, so she didn't even bother. The pinkette was about to fall back asleep when the bedroom door opened too quietly for it to be not suspicious. She froze, wondering what Naruto was up to. Jade eyes cracked open a little bit and she almost started when she saw Azumi who was staring at the partially open bathroom door.

Shocking her even further, the girl moved towards it as if in a trace. Just as she was about to push it open further, Sakura yawned, causing the girl to jump. Azumi had the decency to not look even remotely like she had been about to peer in at a Naked!Sasuke as she turned to Sakura with a short glare, "Kakashi asked me to come and wake you and to have you or Sasuke-kun wake up Naruto."

Sakura nodded at her and Azumi left hurriedly. The pink-haired kunoichi stretched for a moment and then winced. Waking up Naruto was worse than taking a machete to the knee cap. Sighing, resigned to her fate (knowing Sasuke would out-right refuse), she stood up and left the room, starting off down the hall to Naruto's room. The door was closed and she could sense the Kyuubi's condensed chakra signature beneath Naruto's resting one inside.

She opened the door, knowing it wouldn't make a difference whether she did it loudly or quietly, neither would wake the blonde. In his sleep, he would determine whether or not your chakra signature was a threat to him, and if you weren't, he wouldn't wake from his slumber.

She strode in, going straight for the bathroom and filling the empty cup on the counter by the sink with ice cold water. Once she'd turned the faucet off, she went straight for Naruto, dumping the cold liquid over his face.

The blonde coughed and spluttered before flying out of bed, "S-Sakura-chan!"

Naruto slept in the nude, brightly telling Sakura the first time she'd been _lucky _enough to wake him that for him it felt "less constricting". Sakura didn't bother to advert her eyes away from his naked-ness, she'd seen it plenty of times before, and he was actually quite good-looking. His skin was tanned and tight over his muscles. His abs rippled as he stretched.

"Well, now that you're up, I'm going to go kick Sasuke out of the bathroom."

Naruto frowned, "But Sakura-chan! You poured ice water on me! You're not even going to say you're sorry?"

She laughed lightly as he pouted, "Nah. But you know, Kakashi's the one that sent me in here. Blame him. And if you hurry and get dressed, I bet Azumi prepared breakfast. Maybe if you're nice she'll give you some."

Naruto scoffed, "When am I not nice? And besides, you know she's got a thing for the Teme, so it doesn't really matter. "

Sakura rolled her eyes and left Naruto standing next to the bed, dripping, as she disappeared out the door. Her heart caught in her chest as her wrist began to tingle. She broke into a run, smashing back into their shared room; but she wasn't quick enough.

Blinding pain shot up her arm and through her body and she found herself being roughly yanked by her wrist through the bathroom door. With horror, she could still hear the water running. The door slammed into the wall as she flew into it… and then sent her flying straight through the shower curtain.

Remotely hot water was the first thing she felt when she got her bearings, and then the ever-annoying feeling of wet plastic stuck to her skin. She groaned, and heard Sasuke groan before she realized she was plastered on top of him, soaking wet with the shower curtain slightly between them.

"Ow…"

"This is getting really old," Sasuke growled, wet hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose.

Sakura hummed in agreement and slumped against him, not even bothering with getting up, she was suddenly exhausted.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I sent Sakura to wake Naruto! There's breakfast in the--" Azumi's sentence trailed off as her head popped inside the bathroom. "Uhm…?"

It seemed like Azumi had come back for a second chance at being a voyeur, deeming it safe because Sakura was down the hall. Sadly enough, she was yet again put off by the pinkette slumped between Sasuke's thighs. Sakura cringed at the glare she was given.

"Sorry about the curtain," She groaned painfully, "The jutsu started to act up again."

Azumi's glare only lessened as her gaze turned to Sasuke, "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"That's an 'I'm fine' in Sasuke-talk," Sakura grumbled, annoyed.

"Oh…okay," Azumi responded uncertainly, before she turned and left, wondering to herself why Sasuke was giving her such a dark look.

"Alright," Sakura groaned, reaching over the raven haired male's shoulder and shutting off the water, "Hope you're done with your shower, cause I know I am."

"Aa."

The pinkette stood up carefully, mortified to find that her nipples were now poking through her top. She turned away from Sasuke quickly, a light blush on her cheeks as she looked around the bathroom. Sasuke scowled, the tips of his ears a light tomato red as he stood and grabbed the towel off the toilet lid, sliding it around him.

At the same time, Sakura jumped out of the bathtub and peeled off her shirt, which was sticking to her skin, "That shower curtain's dead. We'll probably have to leave money to replace it."

Sasuke said nothing in response, even as her spandex were rolled down her legs. Standing there in her panties and sports bra, drenched, she was as beautiful as ever. Not noticing his momentary gaze, she grabbed another towel off the side shelf and wrapped it around her before shimmying out of her soaked panties. Then next she began tugging her sports bra off from underneath her towel expertly.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before he slipped out of the bathtub and walked over to his clothing, which was on top of the counter next to the sink. The two soon joined Naruto and the others at the dining table for some hot breakfast before they set out empty-handed for home.

"Hey, Naruto," Ryuuk grinned at the blonde from across the table, "Wanna have a pancake-eating competition? I try to get Azumi to challenge me but she never does."

"Aw, man, sure, Ryuuk! That'd be awesome!"

And they proceeded to begin. Ryuuk looked rather pleased, having found someone to mess around with, playing childish games. The poor boy had seemed awfully bored until he had met Naruto last night, the two going off to play shougi for an hour before bed. He glanced up from his plate to comment, "Hey! You're cheating! You can't eat three at once!"

"Oh yeah? Who says?"

"Me!"

"Too bad! Pancake scarfing contests don't have rules!" Naruto grinned, splattering food across the table around him due to his mouth still being full.

"Ew, Naruto," Sakura grimaced, pushing her plate away. "Stop with the projectiles!"

"Sorry 'kura-chan. These pancakes are amazing, Azumi!" Naruto sighed in content before shoveling another entire one into his mouth.

"Thank you," The girl replied absently, her eyes still fixed on the bracelet on Sasuke's wrist.

Sakura noticed this and frowned, deciding to give the topic one last go before she gave up and stopped bothering. The prospect of being yanked halfway across town by her wrist possibly _through _walls during a night on the village with the girls was horrifying.

"So you're sure there's nothing here that can give us a clue about how to release the jutsu?" Sakura asked Azumi calmly, still blatantly ignoring the blonde girl's dark glares.

"I'm sure. Trust me," She replied evenly, "If I could help you and Sasuke-kun separate and release the jutsu, I would."

And Sakura believed that, just from the longing that shined in the other female's eyes when she looked at the Uchiha.

Sakura's brow furrowed. What was with Sasuke lately? He was actually _flirting _with her, which she never thought was even possible. They were just _friends _weren't they? That's what he had repeatedly tried to imprint into her mind when they were younger…so what had changed?

Well, besides being "less annoying lately".

She rolled her eyes at the thought and looked up to see the subject of her current internal struggle staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked cautiously.

"Nope," Naruto answered, looking up.

Sasuke shot him a glare, to which Naruto didn't seem to be affected by.

"You should take a picture, Sasuke-kun," Sai commented nonchalantly, "It'll last longer."

Sakura looked perturbed and Sasuke's glare was now moved to Sai, who had blinked confusedly at the gesture.

"Well," Kakashi started, looking over at Azumi and Ryuuk, "It seems that it's about time to get going. We're sorry we intruded."

"Oh, not at all, Kakashi-san," Azumi replied smoothly, her eyes flicking over to Sasuke, "Please, come visit the Hikashi shrine again, soon."

"Yes, please!" Ryuuk added, glancing at Naruto.

The boy looked sad to see his new-found friend go. Azumi was still staring at Sasuke, her eyes transfixed on him, even as he turned away and started down the road without the rest of them. Sakura wondered why a vein in her forehead had twitched when the girl's gaze had chosen to rest on his toned backside.

They said their goodbyes and Sakura ran to catch up with Sasuke, not too keen on being ripped forward by the jutsu. Once she caught up, she bumped into his shoulder.

"What's the rush?"

"That was completely pointless," He replied tonelessly.

"Yeah, and?"

Sasuke didn't answer, only continued forward. They moved down the mountain until nightfall, where they camped in the same spot they had camped in coming up. This time though, Kakashi informed them that a storm was coming.

"It's going to be a windy one, possibly with lightening. Will probably start raining in about twenty minutes. Sasuke and Sakura, go collect firewood. I will secure the perimeter. Naruto, help Sai set up the tents as close to the tree line as you can."

"Hai."

They moved out, all set on their tasks. Too bad the storm hit earlier than predicted. It started to downpour on Sasuke and Sakura only five minutes into their search. All the wood was now drenched and un-useable. Lightening hit less than a mile off and the wind was throwing off their sense of direction. There was no way they were finding their way back to camp.

Sasuke pointed to an old hollowed-out oak tree and they slid into it.

The tree was large, they could both lay down, side by side as well as stand up and have room to move. The top of the tree was blocked off, so they were protected from both the rain and the wind. Lightening was flashing constantly now, providing them with a bit of light.

They both sat down, backs against the bark. Sakura's teeth began to chatter and she wound her arms around herself for warmth, burying her chin in her wet-clothed knees. Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Is it really that horrible?" Onyx eyes turned to meet jade and Sakura asked again, "Is it really that horrible to be bound to me?"

Sasuke's mouth opened and then closed, thunder rumbling before he spoke, "Why do you ask?"

"You're in a big hurry to release the jutsu. Not that I don't want to get this whole wrist factor taken care of, I like my wrist where it is, but…"

"No."

Sakura looked over at him, "No, what?"

"No, it's not that bad."

Sakura nodded, suddenly pleased with herself, "Yeah, could be worse."

"Aa."

Sasuke shuddered and Sakura curled into him. What surprised her though, was that he was allowing it _again_.

"What is this?" She asked breathily, goose bumps making an appearance all over her skin, "…This _thing_ we have."

Sasuke was silent for a long time. He looked down at her in the darkness, the lightening flashed, allowing him to see the outline of her form without switching to the sharingan. The source of light went away too quickly for him, and he switched over anyway. He took in her soaked, stringy pink locks, the dirt smeared on her cheek, the gooseflesh on her arms, the way her clothing clung to the swell of her breasts. Things he would've never noticed before were now dominating his thoughts.

He briefly wondered what had changed before he replied, "Does it need a name?"

Sakura frowned, thinking about it delicately for a moment.

"No," She decided finally, "I guess it doesn't."

* * *

See how much quicker that was than the last update?

Blegh!

I'll try to get the next one finished before school starts back up again, but I'm not promising anything! The fair comes here for 5 days, then the day after it leaves is the first day of school. And I love the fair, so…

:P

Anyway, only a few more chapters left! You should go to my bio and read my poll!


	8. The Climax

**Bound.  
**

Disc: Yeah. And I'm the tooth fairy. /

A/N: Well. I told you it _probably _wouldn't be out by the time school started. And it wasn't. But still. Anyway, the Bound one year anniversary passed on the twelfth! This story is officially a year and eight/nine days old! Schweet!

And uhm, can anyone say **LEMON AHEAD**?! I'm not marking it, either, so if you don't wanna read it, I don't know what to tell you. Haha. Skip the chapter? Though it's kind of an epic piece to this puzzle of a story!

Also, I've stated the updates for just about all my stories will be unplanned and sporadic. I'm in my junior year, and already drama has developed, between me and EBIL, of all people.

Yeah. We're not talking right now. :(

Anyway, here's your update.

* * *

It was a spur of the moment thing, really. It wasn't pre-thought out or planned ahead. She just did it. She just leaned upwards, locked eyes with him just as the lightening flashed, and kissed him.

Full on the lips, no hesitating, no holding back.

It wasn't really a movie-type kiss. There weren't sparks of electricity, she didn't feel her whole body warm up at his touch. In fact, his lips were quite cold and his wet hair was tickling the side of her face, but as soon as he started to respond, she knew the kiss was perfect anyway.

She didn't even know how it had happened, but her shorts were gone and then she was being pressed into the soft damp dirt. His hair was dripping, casting flat drops of water along her torso. She shivered, arms reaching upwards to push his shirt off his shoulders, exposing pale cold skin to her sight.

She ran her fingers along the scars that peppered his shoulders, reveling in his imperfection. He watched her, dark eyes flitting over her features as she took him in. He leaned down, pressing their noses together.

The thunder rumbled and he angled his hips forward, sheathing himself inside of her warmth. She didn't move or react, just kept her eyes locked with his and waited. Never in one million years had she imagined anything like this would happen. When she was younger, she of course, had hoped that she would one day be on the arm of Uchiha Sasuke, but even as smart as she was, she never knew anything about sex.

No, those kinds of lessons weren't given out unless you were specializing in that area or until you became of age. Chuunin were usually the youngest to receive sexual education. When she had received the proper knowledge and stored it in the back of her mind, Uchiha Sasuke was already lost to the dark side.

Although that didn't stop her from fantasizing every once in awhile before she tried to move on.

But her girlish fantasies were nothing compared to feeling him _move_. It seemed as if her senses were heightened, she thought she could hear each and every rain drop splash to the lush ground. She felt like she could focus on every rumble of thunder. It was almost as if Sasuke was matching his thrusts to the flashes of lightening.

She listened to his light puffs of breath, his grunts, watched his hair swing back and forth in front of his eyes. She could feel his muscles contracting in his back. She saw the way his eyes flashed when he angled certain ways.

It was beautiful.

She could feel her oncoming climax, and she knew his was coming too. He had closed his eyes only seconds ago, let his head tilt forward, hair casting down over his closed lids. He was gorgeous in every way. Her breath hitched and just as she felt herself hit, her wrist began to burn.

They both groaned in slight pain, slight pleasure as everything stopped at once. There was no afterglow, just a blatant acceptance of what they had just done together. Sasuke rolled over, onto his side and Sakura took this time to examine her slightly throbbing wrist.

Her bracelet was gone. In it's place was a lone mark, a pinkish welt that she knew would turn into a scar. The mark was the same one that had been on the bracelet, the Uchiha and Haruno clan symbols combined.

"Uh-- Sasuke?" Her voice was sort of raspy, but she swallowed and continued anyway, "…It's gone."

There was no response as Sasuke brought his own wrist up to his face. He focused his sharingan on it and in the darkness he could see the welt clearly. The two symbols intertwined, forever marked into their skin. She was right.

They were no longer Bound.

* * *

They arrived back at camp a little after sunrise. It had stopped raining about an hour before. They still didn't really know where they stood. Neither Sasuke or Sakura had really thought about it, preferring to keep it until later when they were out of the woods. Literally. For now, they were both acting pretty casual about it. Kakashi, Sai and Naruto were all huddled half asleep under a tarp-type thing beneath a canopy of trees. Sai was leaning his head against a tree with his eyes closed, Kakashi had passed out with his book in his hand and Naruto's foot was sopping wet, sticking out from underneath the tarp where he lay snoring, drool coming out of his nose. Sakura let out a barking laugh and Naruto bolted up, kunai raised.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Teme! We were worried about you!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, looks like."

Sakura smiled lightly, "Pack up, guys. We should start heading back down."

The pinkette stood a good three feet from Sasuke, one hand on her backpack, which she had drawn out from under the tarp, and the other behind her back. Sasuke had his pack on, both hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

Kakashi was standing now, shoving his book into his pocket. He eyed them warily, as if he knew something was off and that something had changed between them. Scanning them, but seeing nothing amiss, he turned his attention to packing up their make-shift umbrella.

"So where did you guys stay during the storm? You're not all wet!"

Sakura smiled at him, "We found a hollowed out tree."

"That is so cool!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura talked easily with Naruto, smiling and making hand guestures. He kept an eye on her during their entire travel, taking in every detail he had neglected. The flecks of dark brown in her bright jade eyes, the curls at the end of her ponytail, the peach baby hairs on her cheeks. The roundness of her nose, the sharp angle of her cheek bones, the slight dip in her collar bone.

Everything was sticking out to him now, and he was taking it all in slowly. It was only when they stopped for their last night away from the village that he allowed himself to think of what they had done together in the heat of the moment.

"Sasuke, Sakura, get wood. This time, please come back so we can have a fire? Naruto, perimeter. Sai, help me with these tents."

He watched Sakura disappear into the thick brush surrounding what was turning into their campsite. She looked back at him with an eyebrow raised before moving deeper into the woods. Sasuke sighed, pulling a hand out of his pocket to brush back his hair before he followed after her.

"Hey, Teme," Naruto called, one foot in the air, ready to disappear into the forest to fulfill his duty as well, "What's that on your wrist?"

Sasuke stiffened and shifted his gaze down to his wrist, "Tell you later."

And then he followed after the pinkette.

* * *

Sakura had been marking the trees to tell her which way she had come, all the while looking for dry wood. She wasn't having much luck because of the recent storm, but after a few minutes she found a slight dip in a boulder that had served as a roof for some brambles and logs.

She bent down to clear some weeds away when she felt the approaching chakra signature.

It was familiar, but at the same time, completely foreign. She couldn't place it and as she turned around, she expected it to be an Akatsuki. Instead, a girl with red hair and matching eyes was staring back at her, hands on her hips, a scowl twisting her lips.

An unpleasant aura radiated from her, and Sakura immediately took a defensive stance, "Can I help you?"

The female's scowl deepened, "You should be dead. …Where's Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Could this be someone from Sound, seeking revenge for Orochimaru's death?

"Karin."

The red head looked surprised for a moment before she turned around and greeted, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura just about rolled her eyes, "You know her?"

As Sasuke was about to answer, Karin sneered, "Of course he knows me, wench. I'm his teammate. Hand picked by the way."

Sakura laughed, "Really?"

Sasuke blinked at them both before settling his gaze on Karin, who seemed to glow at being chosen over the other female, "What are you doing here?"

She visibly deflated, "Well, I came looking for you, of course, Sasuke-kun."

"Why?"

"So we could be together."

She said it so passionately that Sakura decided that this was a private conversation and busied herself with bending over and pulling the weeds away from the wood. As she picked it up, she realized Sasuke hadn't answered to the other girl's statement and she turned, feeling his eyes on her.

"I've got this," She told him flatly, "If you could grab some more before you come back, it would be greatly appreciated."

Just as she was about to walk past them, the wood slipped a little and she stopped to adjust it. She leaned it against her forearm while she wrapped her other arm around it. A gasp resounded through the area and both Sasuke and Sakura looked over at Karin.

"Y-your bracelet! Where is it!?"

Sakura dropped the wood. Sasuke stared. Silence ensued.

"What did you say?"

Karin didn't answer, only looked over at Sasuke, who had his wrists bared to the air as well. Her eyes narrowed dangerously behind her glasses and she lunged at Sakura, who avoided easily. However, once Sakura realized the girl only wanted to get a hold of her wrist, she stopped.

Karin yanked it up to her face, studying the welt for a moment before shoving Sakura's limb back at her as if it was infected with something contagious. "NO! There _had_ to be a malfunction."

"What did you do?" Sasuke growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I knew I recognized that chakra. Yours. You put the jutsu on us."

"Yes! Of course I did! If we were going to be together, she needed to be eliminated and you needed to defect again! The easiest way to kill two birds with one stone was to get you to kill her. I didn't think it would be that hard! If she annoyed you for long enough and you were Bound to her, you could just kill her and cut off her wrist! Especially if you knew the only way to get out of the jutsu other than that was to…"

Sakura set her jaw, "Was to what?"

"Fuck."

Sasuke saw Sakura cringe at the word. He turned on Karin, furious.

"You cast a jutsu on _me _to get me to _kill_ her or bed her."

It wasn't even a question.

"I didn't think you'd fuck her, Sasuke-kun! But yes, I had expected you to kill her. She's so trashy looking. I mean, LOOK AT HER HAIR! It's PINK. That's not normal! It's got to be dyed! And she's so bland."

Sakura had taken quite enough, "EXCUSE ME, BITCH!?" She roared, fists clenching, knuckles white, "_I'm_ the trashy one?! LOOK AT YOUR OUTFIT, YOU HOE! And your hair is fucked up. It looks like someone used one side of your head to mop a bath house! I'M A NATURAL PINKETTE, I GOT MY HAIR FROM MY MOTHER."

"Well then YOUR MOM MUST BE A HOOKER!"

Sakura dove, grasping Karin by the hair and yanking, "Don't ever insult my dead mother."

But then Sasuke was there, pulling her away, tucking her safely behind him. Karin looked up at him gratefully, "You didn't fuck her, did you Sasuke-kun? It was a malfunction, right? Damn it. Well, we could kill her now and leave!"

Sakura wished there was a table around so she could get in a few headdesks. It had been awhile since she'd gotten some forehead to wood action and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Karin stood up, brushing the dirt off her whore-shorts and smiled charmingly at the Uchiha.

"I don't think so."

The girl had the decency to look confused, "Then when? She knows we want to kill her now. She's going to run and tell her hooker mother and the rest of that stupid village."

Sakura tried to get at her but Sasuke had her in a firm grip.

"Karin. Stay away from Konoha."

"Of course I will Sasuke-kun, I know its dangerous, but I had to see you."

"And stay away from me."

A look of pure horror slashed across her face before she recomposed herself and took a deep breath, "But why?"

Sakura struggled to keep her mouth shut.

"You are no longer part of my team. You served your purpose. You are no longer needed."

"Uh, yeah I am," Karin said, more so to herself, "You need me to birth and raise your children."

"No. I don't."

Karin looked at him, dumb founded. "Sasuke-kun, you and I will create perfect children together, don't you understand? They'll be powerful and distinct. With our genes combined, our little babies will be unstoppable!"

Sakura blinked at the sick and twisted that was one of Orochimaru's... whatever the hell she was. The woman was obviously up a tree with that plan, as Sasuke didn't look very enthusiastic about the idea.

"I don't think so."

"But Sasuke--"

"Go. Now. Before I release her."

Sakura scowled, "What do I look like? An attack dog?"

"Not with that skank hair," Karin scoffed, flipping her own.

Sakura growled low in her throat, her muscles tense, ready to spring, "Well you look like an attack dog from this angle," Sasuke mused.

Karin frowned, noting his amusement and the slight smile in his eyes. That was something she had never seen before, and something she wished she could see more of. Too bad that she was smart, and because she was convinced she really loved the Uchiha, she was going to let him go. Even she could see that he was affectionate towards the bitch with the hooker hair, and if he was happy, (no matter how much she resented the other kunoichi) she'd let her have him.

"Just remember, Sasuke," Karin sighed with a pout, "I'll always be waiting."

Her hands came together in a teleportation jutsu and she was gone.

* * *

You've finally found out who Bound them!

I know, crazyyy right? Yeah.

Don't ask me. I don't know, even though I wrote it.

Anyway, reviews please? Only a few chapters left!


	9. The End

_Bound._

The final chapter has come. I know it took like, over half a year, but I've finally gotten it out of the jumbled up web that is my brain, and I hope you all enjoy the last edition to the story. (I personally disliked the last chapter, so I don't know.) I'm sorry it took so long, I just haven't had the time.

Disc: BAHHAHA. Right.

**Here we go.**

* * *

"_SASUKE_!" Sakura's eyes were glued to the body on the ground and it took a moment for her mind to register that the scream had come from her own mouth. "Oh Kami, please no!"

She moved quickly towards his fallen silhouette, eyes hard to keep them from tearing up. She bent down, hands already glowing green when she heard the kunai whiz up behind her. There was nothing she could do as it struck the soft skin at the back of her neck, lodging in between disk plates and severing her brain stem from--

Haha. _Just kidding_. Take it easy! -ducks from rotten fruit-

_Ready? Set. Go!_

* * *

Karin had left them standing in the wet woods and Sakura had some questions for the dark haired man next to her.

"You _thought_ you recognized the chakra!?" She was pissed, "And you never said anything! Why? I want to know why!"

"Because I couldn't be sure," Sasuke replied calmly, "That's why. Stop being such a pain in the ass."

Sakura scoffed, completely unbothered, "If anyone's a pain in the ass around here, Uchiha Sasuke, it's you. You're so ungrateful. I can't even stand it."

"Hn."

"You don't even care, do you?" Sasuke remained silent, "You don't even care. None of this bothers you at all.

They both stood, eye to eye, Sakura's face twisted into a frown and Sasuke had his cold face on, the one with no expression.

"Are you going to say something that I can actually understand?" Sakura asked in a clipped tone.

"Probably not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't seem to be very good at comprehension lately."

"Excuse me?"

"…"

"Did you really just say that?"

"Hn."

Anger was shimmering in her eyes for a moment before she turned away from him and stomped back towards the camp. The last feeling he saw in her eyes was sadness. Sighing, he turned and followed her petite form towards the rest of their team.

* * *

Kakashi was confused. Sasuke and Sakura had come back with the dry wood, but Sakura looked down right furious, and her chakra was flaring dangerously. What could Sasuke have done in the last five minutes to upset her that much? He knew she had gotten some of her temper from their current Hokage, but even so, Sakura seemed to have more control over her anger than Tsunade did, and she hadn't gotten this mad (not even at _Naruto_), in a long while. Things that were surrounding team seven kept getting curiouser and curiouser.

"I don't want to hear it," Sakura was saying as they got closer, "It's no excuse."

"Hn."

"She's not just gonna let it go that easily! I would know, I'm a girl."

"Whatcha talkin' about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as the pinkette set down the wood, "What'd the Teme do this time?"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke grumbled, setting his share of dry wood down as well. He looked at Sakura once, his brow furrowing.

Shocked because of Sasuke's obvious discomfort, Naruto shut his mouth. Sakura sighed, looking up and Sasuke caught her eye. Sasuke's shoulders went rigid and he left her there, moving towards Kakashi and Sai. She frowned and turned away from everything, walking over to her pack.

"Sai and I will be going ahead to see if we can get more supplies for the next few days back to the village," Kakashi informed the three original members of the team, "Do me and the surrounding area a favor and try to get along. No big fights that make the earth tremble, alright?"

Each of them mumbled an affirmative and Kakashi's eye crinkled. He and Sai disappeared out of the camp. Sasuke looked up just as Sakura did, once again catching her eye, only for a moment. Just as quickly as it had started, it was over and Sasuke stalked over to the other side of the camp and sat down, tending to the fire. Sakura bit her lip, pulling the makings of her tent out of her pack.

It was obvious to her now, that things were going to remain the same between them. They wouldn't be as they had been since they were bound. They would be far more separate, she could already feel him pulling away from her. All the progress they had made would now be erased. Angry, she began setting up her tent.

"Sakura-chan?"

Her breath hitched, and she paused as Naruto's hand came up to her shoulder. That was it. She broke. He caught her as her knees buckled and held her close as her sobs came. It was just so overwhelming, she couldn't hold it in. Her heart felt like it was breaking.

Across the camp, Sasuke tensed. It pissed him off to no end that he had upset her as much as he had, but he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment. He felt a slight pang of jealousy at the sight of Naruto holding her, and an even bigger pang of guilt at the fact that she was shaking with each sob.

Oh, how he hated tears. Completely lost to himself, he stalked off into the forest, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.

Naruto frowned, disliking the whole situation. As he rubbed light circles into his best friend's back, holding her close. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her tears and the noise she was undoubtedly making, but it didn't work and the will to try harder evaded her. In fact, she sobbed even harder as she heard Sasuke leave the campsite.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, smoothing her hair over with one large tanned hand.

Sakura only leaned into him, her eyes trained on the trees into which the man she had given so much to, had disappeared.

* * *

He knew she would be there, which is why he made his way back into the forest. Karin sat waiting on a low tree branch, and she grinned at Sasuke when he came into view.

"I knew you'd come back for me. Did you kill her or should I?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "We're not killing her."

Karin's eyebrow went up, she was obviously surprised at the annoyance in his voice, "Aw, but Sasuke, she'll have ANBU after us before we get out of The Land Of Fire."

"I'm not leaving."

"I don't think it's a good idea if we stay," Karin frowned, "The hooker looks like the jealous-type."

"Stop calling her that," Sasuke spat, more angry by the second, "You need to leave. Get out of my sight."

"_Sasuke-kun_," Karin cooed, "You don't mean that."

But he did mean it. With everything in him, he wanted her gone. She was the source of everything gone wrong. She had put him in this position.

"Leave."

"No!" Karin jumped down from the branch, landing in front of the dark haired avenger, "I won't leave without you! I've put too much time and effort into this to lose you now. If you won't kill that little bitch, I'll do it myself."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, bleeding red with his sharingan, but before he could take action, her form disappated into the wind, which carried it away. Sasuke's heart beat increased as he jetted towards the campsite.

"NARUTO!"

Within seconds, Naruto appeared in front of him, out of breath, "What is it, Sasuke?"

"_You left Sakura by herself?!"_ He was seemingly panicked now, and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Why!?"

But Sasuke didn't answer, he was already boosting towards the two chakra signatures a few yards away. He burst into the clearing seconds later. Sakura was sitting with her back to him, acting as if she was completely unaware of Karin's blazing chakra signature just to her right.

He opened his mouth to shout, but just then Sakura turned, catching Karin's swinging foot in her grasp and chucking the girl half way across the site. The red head landed in the pit of dry wood, knocking it over loudly and making a ton of noise. Angrily, she stood up and stalked towards the pinkette, who stood and faced her opponent.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She hissed, jade eyes blazing, "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

"Excuse me?" Karin asked, feigning confusion, "I think you're the one causing all the fricken problems for everybody, Pinky."

"Oh," Sakura scoffed, sniffling slightly. She looked up at Karin, annoyed amusement shining in her eyes as she spoke with a touch of hysteria in her tone, "Explain to me how that's possible."

"Well it doesn't help that you're willing to spread your legs for other girl's men!"

The pinkette's jaw almost dropped off of her face.

"EXCUSE ME? _I'm_ willing to spread my legs for other girl's men!? HA! Who has a girlfriend that is even remotely close to me in that way,_ Skank_, cause I don't know of anybody!"

"Sasuke-kun, obviously!"

"SASUKE DOESN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"YES HE DOES. ME!"

Sakura let out an uncharacteristic snort, "Oh please."

"ASK ANYBODY!"

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura's eyes narrowed as she painfully forced the name out of her mouth. She still managed to make it sound somewhat sarcastic, "You got a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do."

The pinkette snapped around, her eyes tearing up before she could stop them, "What? Are you serious?"

"TOLD YOU, HOOKER-HAIR! Sasuke and I are perfect for each other."

"Actually," Sasuke spoke again, his eyes fixed on Sakura, "I was talking about her."

A light smirk graced the youngest Uchiha's face, his eyes dark with tired amusement. His hair waved a bit with the light breeze that feathered over his skin and he turned his face up to the sun, giving the light color of his skin a slight glow. He was beautiful. Both girls watched as his hand raised upwards, and with the crook of his finger, singled out Haruno Sakura, Head Medical Ninja for The Village Hidden In The Leaves.

With a loud squawk of, "NO!" Karin lunged forward, hands out in front of her landing in a heap in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped over her, placing himself in front of the medic, and stood there, eyes locked with hers. Gently, he reached his arm out, palm up, revealing the intertwined clan symbols that were seared into the soft skin of his wrist. They were darker now, the marks, revealing the symbols better. After a moment, Sakura held her wrist out and they clasped forearms, tattoos touching.

It was like an electric shock.

Eagerly, he pulled her in and kissed her harshly. They could sort everything out later. She could demand answers later. He could explain himself later. They could do everything else later. Much later.

After all, they were….bound.

* * *

(:


End file.
